The present invention relates generally to a call panel for an elevator installation and a method of controlling the panel to provide different functions for a button or key on the panel.
There is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,247 an elevator panel which has different buttons for the input of a floor call. The buttons are distributed over the entire area of the panel. The buttons for the upper floors are arranged higher than the buttons for the lower floors. A passenger who wants to travel to the floor 60, for example, has to actuate a button arranged higher on the panel than if the passenger wanted to travel to a lower numbered floor. This process will be difficult for a handicapped person with a wheelchair, since these higher numbered floor buttons are placed too high. This panel is not suitable for handicapped persons.
The present invention has the object of proposing a panel and a method of controlling the panel which do not have the aforesaid disadvantages and which enable problem-free operation of the panel for all passengers.